justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 3: Seeing Double
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- Voiceover "Hannah, María Netta, Natasha, '''the three of you are '''safe. You may leave the stage.” safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Hannah: (confessional) Yet again, I’m safe. It’s a good feeling but this also means that I should start working harder as the only time I wasn’t safe, I was in the bottom two. Natasha:'' (confessional)'' 'Safe? Pffft. Girl, my look is a million times more polished and creative than some of the girls standing out there right now. I only have one word to say, rigged. ''safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- '''The Season of Bullying queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued hosts intervene Via: (jokingly) i as an artist who respects creative integrity and intellectual property i am DISGUSTED at how you queens copied the judges this week. laughs Gingica: WOOOO when I'm the only one that's not in bottom 2 this episode QOS: (jokingly) ''Yes there’s a bottom 9 tonight ❤️❤️ '''Robin': Rigged of Snakes looks at her confusingly Robin: You confirmed you're rigging this season for Gingica pretty much? QOS: Why would we rig it for GINGICA ���� Robin: Cuz she's the only one not in the bottom 9 QOS: Please I was joking Robin: Inb4 Gingica is the one actually in the bottom HoWaffles: period. rucucucu Gingica: tell another one Robin: Gingica wins the season in a double crowning. Gingica: this is for drag queens… sound OzQueen: Robin, I hate your costumes scraping sound Gingica: Natasha, how does it feel taking the personality of a celebrity all season long? Robin: “all season” Gingica: tea, won’t get past ep5 Natasha: no Gingica: real smooth is silent Gingica: well guess what mimi Natascha… we did Natasha: ...you have no chance against me Natasha: get ready to lipsync ❤️ Gingica: mirror talks aren't supposed to be said out loud sound Natasha: so why are you talking then? Gingica: to what does this relate to? queens look at eachother confusingly silence Gingica: anyways Natascha come up with correct arguments x Natasha: i already did… and? Gingica: when Natasha: you cannot correctly respond to them x Gingica: because they make no cents �� silence sips on their cocktails silently leaves for a smoke break (at this point we’re just concerned about her lungs) ---- María VS… Everyone comes back from a bathroom break María: Hello OzQueen: Gay María: OzQueen, please stop is silent María: You are so annoying OzQueen: cucu facepalms María: You say things like this just to make me angry OzQueen: This is so skinny sis you snapped the tea sksksks looks at OzQueen confusingly María: ...I'm just not going to listen to you right now OzQueen: Queen of not listening OzQueen: Asl queen María: OzQueen next queen to be eliminated OzQueen: Funny clown María: You’re the clown comes back from her smoke break Gingica: hey girls María: I don’t like you rucucucu Gingica: so what are you finally gonna be good at your challenges María: You’re speaking as if you were ever good at your challenges María: ...Your looks are so bad girl OzQueen: Amm, show yours sweetie Gingica: mine are polished…. María: More like polish remover rucucucu OzQueen: Then yours is acrylic paint María: At least I can call them art, unlike whatever your looks are Gingica: mine are camp…. Gingica: ...not a white dress María: Your looks burnt down the camp honey sound María: Mine are elegant and chic María: I’m talented… Gingica: said no one María: Said everyone Gingica: said everyone indeed is silent María: You're just jealous because you'll be eliminated soon OzQueen: María your only talent is downloading sailor Moon h*ntai'' reference to her unsolicitedly sending pictures of Sailor Moon h*ntai to the chat recently'' OHHHHH María: OzQueen your only talent is being untalented OzQueen: Say that to my fanmades xoxo María: If your fanmades look like this then why don't you show that level of creativity in the runways �� Maricarmen: Actually using a plumbob as a head is original tho Maricarmen: I wish I had that idea OzQueen: The challenge was crystals Maricarmen: I know OzQueen: Plumbob is a crystal Maricarmen: Nobody said it wasn’t OzQueen: But it’s a crystal Maricarmen: Yes just collectively confused at this point gives the queens the 5-minute warning Dream, Robin X, and Sin D. Kate practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom 2 ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'''Robin X and Tina Dream', I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination”'' X and Tina Dream '''lipsync for their lives After the lipsync... Hosts': Ladies, we’ve made our decision. ''Hosts: María Netta…Will you please step forward?'' ''Hosts: María, is there anything you’d like to say to your fellow queens gathered here tonight?'' ''María: I have not been honest towards my sisters. The truth is… I am not an actual participant in this competition. I wanted to still be a part of the show despite not being able to remain online for its entire duration, the hosts and I agreed to make me an informant. Long story short, I’m a spy.'' ---- '''''Hosts: María Netta…'' Our dearest asbestoSIS. You’ve served us well, and we’ll truly miss having you around. Now…'' María: '''Bye everyo-- begins coughing uncontrollably hosts and queens cackle ---- heads to the werk-room and packs her bags '''María: ''(confessional) Even at my departure I stay controversial. All jokes aside, these were a fun three weeks to spend and I really wanted to be a part of this season despite things not looking quite favorable for me. However, I’m thankful for my time here and I just know the queens back there are ten times more anxious now at what’s to come! ''drives off in a van María: The asbestos queen departs! ---- 9 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts